Quiero un bebé
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Un te amo fue susurrado entre los dos sin palabras, mientras se tendían en el suelo y de pronto el calor que no los dejaba dormir nacía en ellos. —Cabo, quiero tener un hijo- dijo ella Rivaille se quedó completamente tieso ante la declaración. —No, Hanji Zoë—


Nada me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La trama es mía :)

* * *

**Quiero un bebé**

* * *

**People like us**  
**Know how to survive**  
**There's no point in living**  
**If you can't feel the life**  
**We know when to kiss**  
**And we know when to kill**  
**If we can't have it all**  
**Then nobody will**

* * *

El verano golpea las puertas del cuartel como lenguas de fuego que tratan de derretir todo a su alrededor. El aire que se cuela de las ventanas al anochecer es una pobre excusa de frescor que no consigue calmar los deseos ni los sentidos. Zoë no podía evitar dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama pensando en miles de cosas que no tenían ni un poco de sentido. En especial _ese_ pensamiento que le carcomía las entrañas sin tregua alguna. De repente, se le daban ganas de colarse a la habitación de Rivaille y ver si no ocurría algo interesante —desde una charla sobre ciencia, hasta dormir acompañada—.

Se puso de pie, dejando sobre las sábanas la marca húmeda de su cuerpo. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su piel y hacía que sus prendas se le pegaran. Su cabello suelto se le hace insoportable, pero la única liga que tenía disponible se le perdió y no tiene tiempo ni ganas de buscarla.

Sin molestarse siquiera en cambiarse, se calza las botas y enfila su camino hacia las habitaciones de los hombres. El ambiente denso de su habitación se vio reemplazado por el viento cálido rozando su piel y la maravillosa vista de las estrellas en el firmamento. Nadie vagaba por los pasillos a estas horas, y los que montaban guardia no se atrevieron a mirar dos veces al Líder de Escuadrón Hanji Zoë cuando pasó semi-vestida. Seguro pensaron que iría a revisar a sus experimentos, o que era algún tipo de sonámbula.

Zoë Hanji, cansada y con el peso de 12 horas seguidas de aburrido trabajo de oficina —alejada de sus amados objetos experimentales— y con una noche en vela encima abre la puerta de la minúscula habitación y no puede evitar que una sonrisa le nazca en los labios a la par que se le sube a los ojos. El piso de madera reluce de limpio y encerado y en el ambiente flota un dulce aroma a fresco.

Pero eso no importa mucho. Le encanta la manera en la que le imprime algo de su personalidad a la forma en la que dobla las sábanas, quita todo ese polvo persistente de sus muebles y limpia a conciencia su habitación. Todos sus papeles estaban perfectamente ordenados sobre su escritorio. Algo muy normal en él.

La mirada se le suaviza al verlo dormitar, visiblemente cansado. A su alrededor, nada está fuera de lugar. Hanji avanza e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible va acercándose. Rivaille ha dejado su ropa de dormir doblada sobre una silla a la mano, así que no puede evitar rodar los ojos. ¿Leía sus pensamientos? Sonríe al pensar en cómo puede ser tan malditamente maniático del orden, la limpieza y la obediencia, pero ser tan sexy a la vez con unos pantaloncillos cortos que dejaban su abdomen a la vista.

Se acercó como para dejarle un beso de pluma en la frente, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio a si misma con la espalda contra el piso de madera y a Rivaille sobre ella… sosteniendo un cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de su yugular. Un segundo bastó para que el cabo reconociera a la dueña de esos ojos asustados.

— ¡Hanji!—gritó tendiéndole una mano para levantarla—tienes idea de lo idiota que eres? Pude haberte matado.

Hanji se masajeaba la zona de la garganta al tiempo que trataba de aguantarse las intensas ganas de reír en voz alta. Rivaille frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dije algo gracioso? Creo que no.

—Lo gracioso no es lo que dijiste, Rivaille… —tomó asiento en el suelo que parecía ser más fresco que el suyo— sino lo que me quieres hacer creer. Sabes que estoy al tanto de que jamás duermes sin trancar la puerta. Estabas esperándome…—le guiña un ojo—mírate, desvestido y todo jajaja—

—Silencio mujer ruidosa—él le cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano y tomó asiento a su lado— no sé a qué te refieres.

—hm, hm...—murmuró ella, aún sin poder decir nada.

Rivaille retiró su mano y se pasó otra por el cabello, húmedo por el sudor. Se permitió observar a Hanji por el rabillo del ojo y le gustó ver —aunque no lo admitiría—que llevaba el pijama que alguna vez le había dicho que le sentaba bien.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿eh? No te entendí enano…

—Te pregunté si que quieres. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que te cuelas a mi habitación como un ladrón?

—Ay, Rivaille—sonrió ella— es que no podía dormir. Creo que tú tampoco…

— ¿Ya contaste titanes?

—Sí, y no resulta. Este calor infernal va a matarme

—Sí, a mí también—murmura— pero esa no es una razón válida.

—De acuerdo—dijo ella levantando las manos—el calor hace que mi mente esté activa, y como no puedo hacer nada durante la noche, bueno, pensé que podíamos hacernos compañía…

Rivaille le observa de pies a cabeza. La luz de la luna le permite ver la ligera capa de sudor que la cubre, y también como las raídas prendas se le pegan. Hanji Zoë no tiene el cuerpo más femenino del mundo, pero de alguna manera, esa chica soldado, con marcas y moretones por los arneses, además de infinidad de cicatrices surcándole siempre le llamaba la atención.

Se acercó un poco a ella y plantó un beso suave y tierno en una de sus mejillas, Hanji respondió dándole uno largo y tendido en los labios.

—Esta relación es una locura, Rivaille—murmura entre beso y beso—pero creo que me gusta que sea así.

Rivaille intenta acallarla siguiendo con los dedos la línea imaginaria que empezaba en su ombligo y terminaba en la eternidad.

Un te amo fue susurrado entre los dos sin palabras, mientras se tendían en el suelo y de pronto el calor que no los dejaba dormir nacía en ellos.

La castaña se apartó luego, para poder respirar un poco y recuperar la compostura. Se mantuvo en el suelo, abrazada al torso del otro y con la cabeza recostada sobre su corazón. De pronto, la idea que surcaba sus pensamientos desde hacía largo tiempo encontró su camino hasta sus labios y salió sin pedir permiso.

—Cabo, quiero tener un hijo.

Rivaille se quedó completamente tieso ante la declaración.

—No, Hanji Zoë—dijo después de unos minutos de silencio— lo que estás diciendo es más estúpido que tu manía de ponerle nombre a esos monstruos que amas.

—Soy una mujer, es una necesidad—se incorporó frente a él—Mírame Rivaille, mi cuerpo lo pide.

—No estamos preparados para algo así. No quiero tener un hijo, no necesitamos uno. Ni ahora, ni nun—

—Rivaille, ¡no seas inconsecuente! —lo interrumpió—No es una idea tan descabellada… ¡piensa! Hay tantos novatos muriendo cada año… son niños, Rivaille… ellos no pueden tener una familia… y la población no está creciendo. No solo los titanes están haciendo que desaparezcamos…

—Sigo creyendo que esta es una estupidez, Hanji. No quiero seguir hablando del tema.

—El comandante Erwin no cree eso.

Rivaille se irguió frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y si Erwin aprueba tu locura, por qué no tienes un hijo con él? Estoy segura que preferirás a un tipo grande y fuerte, con auténtica sangre de líder para el padre de tu hijo.

Hanji quedó callada por unos momentos mientras observaba los ojos de Rivaille, y cómo sus pupilas parecían dilatarse en el mar de hielo de su mirada.

—Yo no quiero tener un hijo con Erwin, Rivaille. Quiero tenerlo contigo… quiero que sea un hermoso hijo, de piel muy blanca…—empezó a acariciar el dorso de la mano del cabo, que todavía tenía entre las suyas—que tenga los ojos grises más extraordinarios que nadie haya visto—sonrió—y que cuando se enoje, frunza en ceño de esa manera única en que tú lo haces, para que yo pueda besarlo y arreglar todos sus problemas. No quiero que mi hijo sea el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, solo quiero que sea el más feliz.

Rivaille la abrazó sin que ella pudiera predecirlo y se quedaron ahí por un buen tiempo. Hanji podía sentir el latido frenético del corazón del otro sobre el suyo, y también su cuerpo caliente y vivo. Rivaille le habló al oído con la voz más baja que ella jamás le había oído. Había emoción en su voz

—Nosotros somos soldados, y en cada maldita expedición que damos fuera de esas murallas exponemos nuestras vidas. Yo no quiero que ese niño sea un huérfano. La calle no es buena para un niño, los callejones y las fogatas jamás reemplazarán al calor de una cama y los brazos de unos padres. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas madres mueren al dar a luz? Yo… no estamos preparados para eso.

Hanji se deshizo del abrazo y tomó a Rivaille de los hombros para poder tenerlo frente a ella. Los ojos del cabo lucían torturados, como si hubieran revivido cosas en las que no quería pensar. De los ojos marrones de Hanji caían gruesas lágrimas que rodaban sus mejillas y caían al suelo.

—Rivaille… yo nunca dije que lo quería ahora. Quiero ese hijo cuando el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad haya cumplido su trabajo, cuando yo haya encontrado la forma de que nos deshagamos de todos los titanes. Quiero que sea el sueño que nos traiga vivos a casa tras cada una de esas misiones.

Rivaille besó sus párpados y sus mejillas, para secar con sus labios el rastro de lágrimas saladas.

— ¿Y si tienes una niña? —una ligera, ligerísima sonrisa se curvó en sus labios— podría tener los ojos marrones y el carácter perspicaz de su madre.

—Entonces solo pido que tenga tu nariz, Rivaille, nada más.

Hanji se permitió reír con soltura, con una de sus carcajadas más ruidosas. No le importó que el comandante durmiera como a unas cinco habitaciones más allá y probablemente los escucharía. Toda la tensión se había esfumado. Abrazó efusivamente a Rivaille al tiempo que lo despeinaba y posaba sus labios sobre los suyos para besarlo.

* * *

Reviews? :) -perdonen los errores, siempre se me escapan!-


End file.
